


Recovery is Certain

by StrawberryMacaroon



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Abduction, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hospitals, Injury Recovery, M/M, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Recovery, originshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:40:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8731603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryMacaroon/pseuds/StrawberryMacaroon
Summary: Steven's abducted and abused, and Wallace helps him recover. PLEASE READ NOTES.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I want this fanfiction to be dedicated to everyone who has ever been through non-consensual intercourse. To everyone who has ever been assaulted. To anyone who has ever suffered abduction. I don't mean to take advantage of your situations- as I too have been through them. I want everyone who has been through those horrid experiences to know that they too can recover. That they deserve happiness. I wrote the first part of this fanfiction with only hurt in my mind. I was projecting my hurt into these words. Today, I have realized that it doesn't have to end like that. It doesn't have to end in pain. It will end in recovery. You will have a happy ending. It will take time, but it will happen. This fanfiction was originally written half a year ago, when I was going through some dark times in my life that made me think I deserved the things I had been through. But nobody deserves that. It may take 6 months, a year, even many years. But your story will end happily.

All he remembered was an increasingly painful ache in his head. It had been fuzzy, then all had turned black. He didn't know what had happened in the time before that and now, when he was conscious. The only thing he new was his surrounding sounds, his vision still black. He must be blindfolded. Restricted too, it seemed. His motions were tied down by something.

Steven heard a soft voice, gruff but faint, talking to another person in the room. "I think he's awake," He heard him say. Steven suddenly became frightened, his mind finally processing his situation. Where was he? Who were these people? What had happened before? He tried to move his hands again. Still not able to move but mere centimeters.

"Yeah..." It was a different voice this time. Maybe there were only two people. "Mornin', pretty boy. Have a nice rest?" Steven was panicked. He couldn't respond, he was frozen. What was going to happen? The same voice spoke again, sounding irritated. "Y'know, I asked you a question." He felt the person get closer, probably crouching in front of him. "You're s'posed to answer." The man smacked him across the cheek, not hard, but enough to sting. Steven couldn't help but to make a small sound of pain. 

This was definitely a bad situation. Think, Steven, think. This had happened before. At least twice when he was a child. He was a popular target after all, being the son of a company president. His kidnappers usually wanted ransom. Though, his father had always found him quickly. This was different. He was almost certain he was alone before he was knocked out. No one would be coming for him anytime soon. At least for a couple of days. It dawned on him that he hadn't spoken yet. He didn't want to be slapped again. "If you could call it rest..." He had sounded more sarcastic than he had expected. Shit.

The deeper voice started talking again. The guy in the back. "I wouldn't be like that if I was you. You don't want us hurting you more than we already are."

The man closer to Steven grunted.

So they were going to hurt him. Steven didn't know what to do. It never had gotten this far before. He hesitated asking, probably too curious for his own good. "What are you going to do...?" He knew he'd regret asking that later.

The more agressive man laughed, sadistically. "Maybe this'll answer your question." He pulled out a pair or scissors, cutting through Steven's layers of garments. Steven could feel the cold metal barely touch his skin. He really started to panic now, moving around, tugging at his restraints. "Ah ah." He man waved his finger. "You're staying right here. Now, be a good boy and let us do what we want, okay?" Steven stayed silent, not sure of how to respond. He gave a small, sheepish nod.

He felt his chest being groped, the hand trailing further down, to his abdomen, playing with his member. Steven tensed up his body, uncomfortable and not sure what to do. The man's hand trailed further down after giving him a few rough tugs, to his rear. He was being groped again, fingernails digging into his skin. A finger slipping into him. He made a small moan, hating that it made his body so worked up.

"Well aren't you a cutie. I want ya to moan louder for us, darlin'." Two more fingers found their way into him without warning. Steven gasped faintly. He could hear the sound of a zipper and the shuffling of clothes. He was pushed over onto his back. Something was poking his entrance. He hoped to Arceus it wasn't what he thought it was— It was. It went in to him surprisingly fast, as deep as it could. Steven whined, loudly. Tears formed in his eyes, he wasn't used to the feeling. And so fast too.

The man held his legs up, pounding into him repeatedly and forcefully. Continuous moans and whines came out of Steven with every thrust. He heard footsteps. The other man was coming towards him. He seemed nicer, at least. "You really are cute, Mr. Stone. I'm glad you're following his orders." His hand gently palmed Steven's face, almost endearingly, despite what he most likely had in mind. The man leaned down and pulled Steven into a sloppy kiss, swallowing his moans, which grew even louder now. In the action the man had slipped off his blindfold somewhat. The two men weren't familiar, probably just random street goers. The man didn't seem to notice, instead licking and sucking on Steven's neck.

The two men reached a decision and flipped Steven over onto his hands and knees. The aggressive one continued with his thrusting, able to be harder in this position. He pulled back on Steven's hair, making him whimper more and have to fight to hold back tears. The other man had taken his trousers off as well. Steven was shocked. He was huge. The man held himself in front of Steven's face, teasing him somewhat. "You've been so good. I want you to be good, here, too." He ran his fingers over his lips and pressed his length to Steven's mouth. That was when he started to cry. He was choking. Of course though, he knew he had to do what they wanted, maybe even more, if he wasn't going to get slapped again. Steven relaxed his throat, his cheeks puffing out from the dick inside. "What are you crying about? I'll give you something to cry about."

He was a mess now, having satiisfied both of them. He'd probably be labeled a "cumslut" if word ever got out about this. It wasn't even a minute before they were going at it again. Steven basically screamed as their roles were switched, the bigger man pushing into him. He wasnt sure how much he could take, moaning louder with each movement. 

The man before him stared at him curiously, intensely. Steven couldn't help but to stare back, face flushed and eyebrows upturned in both pain and pleasure. The man slapped him again. "When did that blindfold get off? Don't stare at me like that." The man spat on him, and Steven averted his eyes before looking up and catching him at the wrong time. "I just said don't do that, did I not, you whore?!" The man untied the blindfold, running his hands over Steven's face. "Your fucking eyes..." Steven gulped anxiously, obviously aware that he was mad. The man moved his thumb to Steven's left eye, poking it. Steven winced and shook his head. "No. No. Stop that. I'm doing what I want." He dug his thumb into his eye, along with his index finger now. Steven was sobbing. It hurt. His vision in that eye was a painful black with purple and red splotches of light. It hurt. It hurt. It hurt. Steven couldn't think of anything else. His head was fuzzy, everthing was buzzing. With his good eye, he could see the man holding something in front of him. "I'll let ya keep the other if you be a good boy." Steven winced, he didn't wish to see that. That couldn't be real... It was his eye.

Steven whined and whimpered loudly, pulling at his binds. Both his legs and arms were tied. There wasn't anything he could do.

The man behind him held onto his hips tightly, definitely leaving bruises. Steven had universally given up on trying to stay cool, the pain of everything was too much. Even his guiltily-earned-hard-on pained him.

It was obvious the man in front of him was thinking, bringing a bloody finger up to his chin. "Oh, we could have some fun with this." The man laughed and held onto Steven's head, pushing the tip of his cock into the new hole in Steven's head. Steven screamed. That was definitely worse. He shoved his fingers into his mouth. "Don't be too loud. We wouldn't want you to be found out as such a slut, would we?" He said, thrusting harder into his eye socket. Steven could feel it rubbing against the back of where his eye used to be. Definitely not pleasant.

Wrapping a hand around Steven's waist, the man behind Steven gripped his member hard and started rubbing it, almost more pain than pleasure.

Steven thought it'd never be over. He was a dirty, moaning, and sobbing mess. They had both finished multiple times on him, covering him in semen and blood from his injuries. He was laying on the floor in fetal position, as it seemed easy and comfortable to get into the position. The two men had left the room, he was simply hoping someone would find him before they came back. He panicked when the door opened again, though all for naught. It was a familiar face, and they were going to get him out of there.

"Steven!" Wallace's voice cracks as he yells out the word. Seeing his partner like that was something out of a nightmare. He must be dreaming. This couldn't have happened to Steven. "I-I'm dreaming, right?"

Leaning down near Steven's bruised body, Wallace runs a hand through the blue hair. "I wish it was a dream... I really do." He smiled at Steven, half out of pity and half out of love. "Let's get you home. A hospital actually, then home." He tried to distract themselves from the horror Steven had been through. For the first time in days, Steven smiled back.

Steven had stayed silent- albeit a few sobs- during the time from getting out, to getting out of surgery. He had sustained a broken hip from the abuse. As soon as visitors were allowed, Wallace joined him at the side of the hospital bed.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes." Wallace smirked, once again trying to lessen the tension in the air. It was true, though. Steven was bandaged in multiple places, some of which having deep red stains on them. He looked near death. Like he had just survived a war. In his eyes, he probably did.

Wallace leaned over ever so gently and placed a kiss on Steven's forehead, who simply looked up at him, looking lost. "I'm so glad you're going to be alright. When I found you you looked so..." he shook his head. "Nevermind that. There's no reason to think about that." Placing his hand around Steven's he sighed. "I love you dearly. I know it will take a while for you to recover, but I will be there through every step of it. Please dear, you can rely on me."

Steven's face scrunched up. It was obvious he was trying not to cry. "W... Wallace..." He shook his head, then looked back up at him. A small smile spread across his face. A tear painted his face. Then another. They just kept coming.

"Shhh..." Wallace cupped Steven's face in his hands and touched his forehead to his, endearingly.

The next four days were like this. Wallace was always there with him. The league members visited him, as well as Wallace's family and May and Brendan. The word had gotten out about Steven's abduction. It seemed that everyone who knew Steven was mourning. He no doubt had people who really cared cared for him. Even some of the staff at Devon had visited him.

Once Steven could walk on crutches, and could do the normal tasks like getting in and out of bed himself, he was able to go back home.

Wallace unlocked the door to their small, cozy home and led Steven inside. His aron immediatley rushed to him. "Ah!" Steven laughed. Something he hadn't done in a while. "Steel... Did you miss me? Poor little thing." He tried to lean down to pick her up, nearly collapsing in the process. Luckily Wallace was there to keep him standing. He smiled and picked up Steel from the ground and held her in his arms for Steven to pet. Both the pokemon and Steven greatly appreciated that.

After Wallace had settled Steven in on the couch, he went to the kitchen to make some tea for them. Steven's aron had invited herself onto the couch and found a nice spot next to him to nap.

Wallace came back with their tea and sat next to Steven, who leaned his head on Wallace's shoulder and sipped it slowly. They were watching a movie Wallace had put in. A comedy, of course. They needed some light in their time of darkness.

It was getting late, and they were both drifting off to sleep. Wallace took their mugs back to the kitchen so Steven wouldn't spill his while he nodded on and off.

"Steven? Are you ready to go to bed?" Wallace stood in front of his sleepy partner, smiling.

"Yeah..." Steven yawned and patted aron. Holding onto Wallace for support, he got off the couch and stumbled into bed, the aron following close behind. Steven had trouble sleeping laying down, so Wallace had found a bedrest pillow for him so he could sleep sitting up. 

Wallace layed his head on one of the arms of Steven's pillow, looking up at him and running a hand through his hair. It was a blessing that he had found him. He was so glad to have him back next to him. In the days he was gone, Wallace barely got any sleep because he was so worried. It was the best feeling in the world to him to see him like this, sleeping soundly, right next to him. Wallace still couldn't rest, though. He was too worried that in his sleep, Steven would be taken from him again. He stayed like this for hours, simply enjoying his presence.

Cutting through the silence, Steven whined out in his sleep, like he was in distress. This continued for a few minutes, Wallace worrily grasping his hand. Out of nowhere, Steven jolted up in a cold sweat. He was out of breath. "W-Wallace." He kept mumbling Wallace's name, shaking his head.

"I'm right here Steven, I'm right here." He reached up and put a hand on his cheek. "It's alright. You're safe now. I'm here."

Steven nodded. He looked like he had seen a ghost. "I... I know." He looked down at Steel, his aron, focusing on her small stomach rising and falling in her sleep. "Wallace...? What happened to them?"

Wallace was extremely worried at this point. He choked out, "Steven, I don't understand. Who?"

Still focused on Steel, he frowned. "Those... Those guys. Those two guys who were there." It started to seem that he wasn't looking at Steel, but looking through her. He was lost in his thoughts.

Wallace sighed. This would be a touchy subject. He didn't want Steven to become worse than he was. "We... We were able to track down their location from their car. They had drugged you at the cafe and took you with them. It took longer than it should've, I'm sorry for that... You didn't deserve to go through that." He lookef back up at Steven. Beautiful- but broken. Wallace always loved Steven's eyes. They were the color of the sky. Why did they have to take that away from him? Steven looked so helpless with the bandange over half his face. "When the police got there I couldn't help but to search for you myself. I ran into them, and luckily Milotic was out. She was able to hold them until they were handcuffed. They're probably in jail right now. If not that, they're in holding. They won't hurt you anymore, I promise."

Steven didn't move for the longest time. It was explainable. He finally let out a faint whisper saying, "Thank you." He smiled and leaned down to kiss Wallace. It was wonderful to be with him again. He made him feel safe. Steven smiled. "I love you, Wallace."

Aron woke up and layed her head on Steven's leg. "And you too, Steel."

Wallace closed his eyes and kept them like that for a full minute. He seemed at peace. "I do too, darling. Now get some rest. I'll be here to fight off the nightmares. Always."


End file.
